


帝王组织泰坦行为研究小组针对泰坦的繁殖孵化与泰坦幼体成长发育观察分析与研究报告

by ArisuSachiko



Category: Godzilla (2014)
Genre: M/M, Other, 人妻脱衣, 但拉顿并不想理基多拉, 但是孩子都有了, 全球直播, 基多拉其实在关心老婆, 日子凑活过吧, 玩弄tag越发得心应手, 生子预警, 还能离咋地, 迫害拉顿
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuSachiko/pseuds/ArisuSachiko
Summary: 拉顿终于要给基多拉生孩子了…谁不喜欢大金龙和小火鸟的CP呢？这对CP简直龙凤呈祥





	帝王组织泰坦行为研究小组针对泰坦的繁殖孵化与泰坦幼体成长发育观察分析与研究报告

**Author's Note:**

> 文章是我的好基友写的，大家都应该排着队去赞美她。

在经历了同基多拉长达两个月后的交配期后，拉顿的身体如同先前相关学者推断的那样发生了异常的变化。它的体内先是长出了新的器官，新器官慢慢细小的连接点攀附在直肠上，原先的性腺器官却没有完全消失，只是有一定程度的缩小，这一变化或许是为了给新器官腾出些许的空间。  
从外表来看拉顿并没有什么变化，它只是现在除了每天修筑，装饰新的巢穴之外，胃口也在逐渐变大。拉顿所在的火山里的热能似乎已经不能再满足它了。为了避免引发人员伤亡，帝王组织决定派遣运输小组，时不时的给这个大家伙送来一些“外卖”。

而基多拉则是在旁边看着，他被迫同自己强占来的配偶保持一定的距离。因为每当他想凑近拉顿的时候，那只火鸟就会变得异常暴躁且具有攻击性。

但他并不会因此而放弃。现在，基多拉再一次凑了过去，拉顿正在专心致志地修整巢穴，并没有发觉身后的基多拉。它从长出新器官后，对基多拉的感应能力逐渐下降，只有当三头巨龙真的将身体贴上去，或者在它的视线范围内，拉顿才会有所反应。

整个岛屿回荡着天空之王的叫声，拉顿看起来又一次被激怒了。

他避开了贴上来的基多拉，跳出巢穴张开翅膀向着黄金巨龙示威，伸长了脖子发出凄厉的带有威胁性的叫声。但这幅攻势随着体型巨大的基多拉的靠近而迅速的瓦解。拉顿在意识到力量差距后，下意识缩起身体，灰溜溜地飞出几里地，躲到了岛屿的另外一头。面对这一场景，基多拉并没有太多反应，三颗有着单独思想的头颅叹了一口气，晃了晃脑袋，盘踞在一个远离拉顿的巢穴却又视线良好的地方开始休息。

两个礼拜后的，一场小雨打破了清晨，先前躲避基多拉躲到了岛屿另外一侧的拉顿再次停驻在自己的巢穴上，他的体格比起原先是大了一圈，原本包裹在身体上的火山岩的护甲也有了细密的裂纹。拉顿抖了抖身子，他开始用喙反复敲打啄落身上的火山岩。  
在雨水的带动下，这层坚实铠甲正在慢慢脱落。退掉岩层的拉顿明显要轻巧纤瘦了许多。翅尖的半露着几根骨刺，薄弱的带着些许红灰色羽毛的翼膜覆盖在骨骼上。现在的拉顿看起来有些清爽，但同时又有些娇小，即使他的身躯上长满了那夸张的三角形鳞甲，在向他人警示自己依然是火之恶魔，天空之王，但拉顿现在的样子还是显得有些脆弱而无力。  
他弯曲着脖颈，专心清理着残留在腹部的石灰岩。而拉顿显然没有注意到，一直匍匐在远方的基多拉正在慢慢的向他靠近。  
基多拉已经有段时间没粘在拉顿身上了，它看起来对现在模样的拉顿非常感兴趣，如同所有的捕食者一样，基多拉敏捷的半滑翔着冲了上去，张开巨大的翅膀圈住了受到惊吓的拉顿。  
基多拉的三颗头颅昂首着，反复打量起失去了岩层保护的拉顿。  
左边的头最先低了下去，它像往常那样蹭了蹭拉顿的头，然后舔了一下。瞬间明白了对方意图的拉顿开始挣扎起来，它先是避开基多拉的左右头，张开翼展想要逃进天空，最后却还是被基多拉的两个头咬住的翅膀拽回地面上。

于是全球各地的直播频道，精准且高清的播放出拉顿惨叫着，被巨大的生殖器再次贯穿的身体的场景。有人说夫妻之间换一种动作就会带来新的情趣，即使是进行简单换装也是如此，那么现在看来褪去掉岩层的拉顿正在被强行套用上人类之间性爱逻辑，以带给基多拉更多的乐趣。

是的，我们现在只能用乐趣来形容这一场场的强奸。

但我们的工作并不是观赏泰坦的私生活，科研才是一切的根本原因。当摄影组还在记录泰坦交配行为时，我们分析小组看到的只有经过了透视仪扫描处理过的泰坦的解构成像图。成像图中，拉顿体内原本性腺器官上方的新器官关闭了，它就像是在自我保护一样，导致这次交配中的精子要么留在了肠道，要么顺着基多拉的生殖器带了出去。根据这一现象，研究部门的相关学者专家推测这是因为新器官里还在孕育着别的东西。但受限于设备问题，我们无法得知那里面究竟是什么，也许因为基多拉宇宙怪物的特性，那并不是传统意义上的后代，而是更接近与寄生体，就像电影《异形》那样。

摄像组的工作还在继续，因为基多拉旺盛的精力依旧没有发泄完，巨兽的叫声交织着，此起彼伏。对此围绕着升级换代后的奥卡设备的泰坦行为学教授们与语言学的专家们纷纷拒绝了翻译他们之间的对话，并伴随着“禽兽不如”之类的感慨。  
而看到分析图与波纹的陈博士则是用中文说了一句“我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人”

长时间的交配终于结束了，拉顿颤颤巍巍的从地上爬了起来，他看起来累坏了，喉咙里发出低哑的呼噜声，拖动着无力的身体想要离基多拉再远一些。长时间的消耗和反复的折磨让拉顿的反应更加迟钝，且异常敏感，它爬出基多拉的范围后，开始寻找帝王组织投放的食物，这种最新研制的提炼辐射能量体对于现在十分虚弱的拉顿来说是绝佳的食物，进食后的拉顿稍作休息，飞回了自己搭制的巢穴。 

接下来的两个月平稳得出奇，直到一天的中午，研究员发现镜头中的拉顿没有像以前那样在岛屿附近闲遛，也没有继续整理巢穴，而是像是在等待着什么。而基多拉也待在巢穴的不远处，静静观望着。  
成像图中拉顿新生的卵巢呈现出了开启的迹象，这一现象说明里被孕育的东西已经完全成型，即将降临在这个世界上。而这两个月来帝王组织已经暗自向国际组织申请了军队，埋伏在岛屿附近，以防生出来的真的是无法避免毁灭世界的生物。

拉顿用爪钩扶住了巢穴岩石的边缘。它看起来有些难受。  
确实对于曾经是完全的雄性的拉顿来说，第一次生育不可避免的将是漫长而痛苦的过程。它伸长了颈部，尾部也慢慢翘起，露出了隐蔽的，开始有规律收缩的孔洞。  
拉顿努力调整着呼吸的节奏，看起来焦躁而不安。它很想回头看看，但是迫于性别的倔强与无关紧要的尊严，它最终放弃了这个念头。  
拉顿的泄殖腔还是排出大量的粘稠液体，随着体液慢慢从泄殖腔里露出来的，还有一点白色的东西，似乎是什么卵状物体。那是一枚蛋，里面装着它尚未孵化的，拥有一半基多拉血统的子嗣。  
随着外露的白色部分逐渐增多，将原本狭小的入口缓慢的撑开，并且翻带出一小节嫩红色的肉膜，然后又随着内部的收缩被挤压回去，蛋壳与内壁的缝隙间不断滴落着润滑用的黏液。  
拉顿发出含糊不清的呻吟，收缩的肌肉缓慢的将那枚卵推出体外，它看起来十分的难受，也许是那枚卵挤压着内脏。那枚卵缓慢的露出了小半段，环绕着的那圈嫩肉被撑开成几乎透明的粉红色，它艰难地伸展着身体，似乎是想要将那枚卵一口气推出体外，然而那枚蛋却又因为一阵肌肉痉挛而收了回去。  
基多拉在远处一动不动，它看起来像是早就知道会发生这件事一样，格外的淡定的注视着。  
拉顿调整了一下身体，如同是放弃了自己的尊严一般低下头，用喙轻啄自己的泄殖腔。引导着那枚蛋慢慢从的泄殖腔里露了出来。它喘息着继续用力，可随后这枚蛋却再一次卡住了。  
拉顿用喙部持续刺激着泄殖腔的四周，期望那枚蛋可以快些下来，看来拉顿的幸运又用完了，它嘴里开始发出呜呜的声音。这种声音的频率对研究组来说再熟悉不过了，每次当交配达到高潮的时候，拉顿总是会发出这种声音。  
为了确认拉顿的情况，搭载着仪器的无人机对火焰泰坦再次进行了扫描。研究组看到这枚不听话的体积有些偏大的蛋。而且这枚蛋正好卡在了前列腺和泄殖腔中间，由于腔体肌肉的收缩和释放，导致这枚蛋一直都在反复的摩擦着拉顿的前列腺和泄殖腔，这对拉顿来说十分的羞耻，一边承受着本该是雌性特有的生育行为，一方面还要被自己未出生的子嗣带来不该来的快感。现在的它孤立无援只能自己承担着本不该属于它的痛苦与精神折磨，然而没有人愿意帮它，就连基多拉也只是在旁边静静地看着。  
这让拉顿在一瞬间感受到了冰冷的绝望。如同是自暴自弃一般，伴随着惨叫声与混杂在黏液中的血丝，那枚有些尺寸超标的蛋被硬生生的推了出来，落在了火山灰上。  
拉顿并没有放松身体，它依旧保持着这个动作，不时用喙啄着自己的泄殖腔，不一会，另一枚蛋也露了出来。也许是刚刚产下一枚蛋的缘故，第二枚蛋的降生要轻松许多，并且体格也要比上一枚蛋小了一圈。

高清是摄像机调整着焦距，将画面转移到拉顿因为连续产下两枚蛋而有少许撕裂泄殖腔，掺杂着血丝的粘稠的液体不停地从里面流出，而拉顿已经没有多余的力气打理这些。它喘了口气低头看着这两枚蛋，歪了歪头，像是熟悉，却又不熟悉一样，也许是出于母亲的本能，拉顿最终把两枚蛋推到自己的腹部下面，然后将头抵在巢穴边上，半闭起眼睛喘息着，仿佛熬过了一次磨难，身疲力尽的它根本没有发现基多拉朝自己走了过来。


End file.
